Settling In
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: A couple of snapshots from Pomona's first week as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. One shot!


**Author's Note: I haven't had time to get this beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes!**

 **Gardening Assignment: Write about Pomona's or Neville's first week as a Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. Extra Prompts: (character) Pomona Sprout, (feeling) Hopeful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Settling In

Her hands were sweating for the first time in her life, despite the cold chill of fear that crept down her spine. Pomona shuddered once, trying desperately to dry her palms on the coarse fabric of her skirt. The last time she had been this terrified of what lay behind this door Pomona had only been a tiny first year student. Now here she was, a fully-grown woman, and the door seemed somehow bigger and more imposing than it had before. Light and noise leaked through the cracks and under the door. The delightful sound of scraping cutlery and scent of delicious food taunted her senses and Pomona's stomach growled in response.

Carefully she placed both hands on the worn wood of the door. It was smooth and oddly warm to the touch as if the wood still held some life. She sucked in a deep breath. "Be brave, Pomona," she whisper-coached, "they're going to like you, everything will be fine."

She pushed the door open and squinted against the startling light. Blinking hard she cleared her vision and was suddenly struck by just how _long_ the Great Hall actually was. At the moment there were no students in the castle, not for another week, and so the head table seemed to be miles and miles away. Pomona could feel the heat rising up her neck and flushing her face scarlet as she made her way forward. With each step she regretted the little kitten heel she had chosen to wear as they rang against the flagstones. Slowly, the conversation died out and as Pomona ascended the dais steps all eyes were on her.

Ducking her head to hide some of her embarrassment, Pomona offered a quick wave, chirped a high-pitched "Hello!" and ducked into the last available seat. She was surrounded by strangers on all sides. Pomona stared hard at the clean, white porcelain of her plate, wishing that she could just sink into the ground to escape the curious stares.

From the centre of the table a man cleared his throat. Pomona stole a glance at Albus Dumbledore as he began to speak. "Welcome, Pomona," his voice was smooth and deep, his eyes were wise and white began to thread through his dark hair and impressive beard. "I hope your first few hours back at Hogwarts have gone well. For those of you who have not met her yet, this is Pomona Sprout, our new Herbology professor. I know you will all do your very best to make her feel welcome here."

Pomona looked up slowly as some of the conversation resumed. The woman opposite her smiled warmly at her and introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts for 5 years now.

As she became accustomed to the names and faces around her, Pomona began to relax. She felt a smile settle on her face and hope settle in her heart as the embarrassed flush receded. Perhaps she really would fit in here after all.

X

A few days later the nerves had returned with full force. The students would be arriving in 3 days and even though Pomona was all planned and knew what she was going to do with her students there was no accounting for how she would handle getting up there and having to teach them. She was walking through Greenhouse 3, tending to the various magical and mundane flora, as was her way.

Plants had always had a special, soothing quality for her. She loved the way they responded and thrived under her careful ministrations. It was her subject and it was important. There were so many famous and important herbologists who had contributed their knowledge to society and had helped make the world the way it was today.

Pomona sighed as she trimmed off a sprig of wolfsbane. It was a beautiful, as well as useful, plant and Pomona had always kept a clipping in a pot on her windowsill.

She paced back down the length of the greenhouse. At the door she shed her thick, protective gloves, put away the shears and stepped out into the balmy August evening. Taking a deep breath of sweet air, Pomona frowned. It was a perfect evening, everything was calm and serene, but there was a distant screeching bird that insisted on breaking the peace.

"Pomoooona!"

There it was again, what a strange bird. It's call almost sounded like her name! She turned toward the forest, squinting hard at the dark treeline as if she could see the creature if only she looked hard enough. It was getting louder.

"POMOOOONA!"

With a gasp, she spun on her heel. It wasn't a bird with a weird squawk at all. It was the school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, running as if an accromantula was chasing her. It was quite an impressive sight, silhouetted as she was against the setting sun. The nurse's skirts billowed around her, her hat clutched tight in one hand as her arms wheeled wildly.

As the other woman reached her, Pomona felt her own panic levels spike. She crumpled in half, almost onto the soft grass, breathing hard.

"Madame Promfrey! What on earth is the matter? Is someone hurt?"

Gasping for breath still, Poppy tried to reply. "Hurt? – No – just – something –" she sucked in a great gasping breath and straightened up. She was almost as red in the face as her namesake. "Please, call me Poppy. I'm only about 6 months older than you and I get enough of Madame off the students."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't want to be rude-"

Poppy flapped her hands at her, effectively cutting her off. "That's not the important bit. I need a favour from you."

"Anything?" she replied with some caution.

"I need you to save me. We're going into Hogsmeade tomorrow and if you don't stay with me then that creeper, Slughorn, is going to try it on again!"

Pomona burst out in relieved laughter.

"It's not funny!" Poppy screeched, placing her hands on ample hips. "Last Christmas he tried to corner me under the mistletoe. It's awful. Please help me Po!"

"Po?" Pomona choked out, collapsing further into her giggles.

"Oh, Pomona is far too long, besides Pop and Po sounds like such an adorable double act." She flashed a wicked smile, "and I know we're going to be the best of friends."

Nodding her agreement, Pomona wiped at the tears that clustered her eyes and turned back towards the castle deciding to head for dinner. "Now, why does that sound like a threat?"

X

Sixty eyes as wide as saucers stared fearfully up at Pomona. They looked adorably ridiculous in their protective clothing. A few plants snapped and whispered, causing the new students to jump.

Pomona felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. An awkward silence settled over the greenhouse as the children waited, looking expectantly up at her. Pomona glanced down at the plant in her hands. She gently rubbed the familiar texture of the leaf and allowed the sweet smell of the earth fill her up.

From some deep reserve of strength Pomona drew a breath, and began to teach.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
